Rewritten History
by ArjunaRose
Summary: In a last ditch effort to keep magic away from Camelot a man forces a powerful witch to send him back in time with a powerful potion to change history's course. Fem!Merlin/Arther Rated T for occasional cursing. (Cover image by BennyRainy)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of an old fic of mine from 2010. It was horribly written then, but I loved the idea. Even so I'm changing it around to give it a bit more reason and meaning as to how and why the things are happening.

I'll be trying to get each episode into one chapter each, but I have a feeling that since the episodes go for around an hour each they may end up being split in two. Especially when it comes to Merlin heavy episodes. In any case please point out any horrible mistakes I make seeing as how I don't have a beta at the moment. (never actually had one though so don't really know how that all works)

Well anyway, on with the Prologue that gives a bit of background to the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

In the middle of a dense forest surrounded by unmentionable creatures and deathly terrain lays a small cottage. Despite it's location, the inside of the cottage has a peaceful aura. Incense burn, cauldrons bubble and a kettle boils. It may not be the quietest of places, but still the loud thumping on a door disrupts the buzz. Sighing an elderly woman stands up from her previous seat in a comfy chair and slowly walks to the front door. Before she arrives the banging begins again.

"Alright already, I'm coming." The woman whispers a few steps away from the door. Before the third set of knocks can begin she opens it up and eyes the man in front of her. "Now what could anyone possibly want so badly from me that they can't wait another week for when I travel back into town?" The man just glares at her and barges past her storming into her home.

"I demand a potion!" He yells slamming his hand down on the counter top where several potions are brewing in different stages. Some emitting strange odors, others oozing unknown substances, another simply spinning around in circles with no end in sight. The woman simply raises her eyebrow at the large man.

"And why would I do such a thing for someone as rude as you?" She asks while walking over to the potions to check on them. The man stalks up to her, grabbing her by her dress and raising her above the ground.

"Because if you don't I'll just kill you here and now." He pulls out a shimmering blade and holds it against her neck making the woman panic.

"What do you need?" He laughs, dropping her unceremoniously onto the floor.

"I need a potion that will change the gender of a young male to a female and heard that you are the one to seek for such potions." She arches an eyebrow looking at him exasperatedly.

"That's it? You could have simply asked for it you know. I get tones of men just like yourself begging me to change them into girls."

"It's not for me."

"Sure. That's what they all say." The woman stands up, dusting herself off before walking to a cabinet filled with bottles. Searching around, she pushes jars and vials aside. "Now where did i put that silly thing?" She mumbles to herself continuing to search. The man just grumbles in the background. "Aha! Found you beautiful!" She yells holding up a small light blue glass vial in her hand. The man rushes to her, snatching the thing out of her hand.

"Perfect!" He yells grinning like a mad man. "Tell no one I was here." He demands before suddenly running out of the small cottage. The woman just rolls her eyes at him, grabbing her coat slowly following behind him.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Several hours latter finds the man standing before an ancient magic sight used only by the strongest of mages in the most dire of situations. In the center of the runes the man stands looking around confused. His eyes roaming the landscape as if looking for someone. Unimpressed with waiting the woman announces her presence. Startled the man almost drops the vial before regaining control and charging towards the woman.

"You! You will send me back in time!" He holds out the same knife to her throat. Hesitating the woman takes a step backwards until he brings it closer.

"Be careful where you point that thing! If you want me to send you back I kind of need my powers!" She yells at him annoyed at the constant threats.

"Do it or else I will use it on you." Muttering the woman get's into place at the head of the runes while the man stands in his original position.

"You sure about this? Once it's done you can't come back. Not even Merlin himself could do such a thing." The woman was hesitating, knowing that magic such as this could possibly kill a lesser witch.

"Just do it you old hag!" His growls where low and menacing, but clear none the less.

"Whatever. Have fun being a girl in those times." Where the final words he heard from her before she started her chanting. He just smirked one final time.

"You wish that's what I was going to do. From now on the history of magic will take a turn for the worse and they will have you to thank." With that he vanished in an explosion of sparkles and rippling, ancient magic.

The woman laughs as her wrinkles begin to fade, grey hair turning a vibrant blonde, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh if only you knew."

**XXxxoxxXX**

In a densely populated forest a calm breeze blew by, rustling the leaves of the many trees. The chirping of birds could be heard for miles, even the bark of a lone wolf as it chased down it's prey, a delicate rabbit. But it was all disturbed as a strong gust of wind blew in starting to form a miniature twister. Old leaves, twigs and fallen petals swirled around each other and in the center of it all appeared a large man standing tall. Magic rippled around him and as he took his first step the wind disbursed, debris gently floating to the ground. He walked with a determined stride in the direction of smoke.

At the edge of the forest the man broke through to an open field where the seasons crops where close to harvesting. A young boy, no older than 14 stood tending to them. When the man noticed him he strode over to the boy, clearing his throat to gain his attention. The boy jumped, startled at being interrupted and as he took in the mans appearance he grew confused. What was such a strange man he had never seen before, in thick clothing doing here in the middle of one of the hottest days in years.

"Could you direct me to Hunith's place? I have some business with her." The man simply stated in a gruff tone scaring the boy. He stuttered and pointed in the direction of one of the out-skirting cottages.

"But she's currently at the butchers right now, Sir!" He cries out after the strange man walked away simply brushing him off.

Not bothering to knock on the door, the man simply shoved the door open and walked in. Looking around he smirks as he notices a small cot in the corner close to the lit fire. Striding over with purpose, the man grabs the small child mealy two years old, from the cot and opens the vial. Forcing it to the child's mouth, the boy sputters and coughs as he is forced to swallow the light blue liquid. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor resonates through the room.

"What do you think you are doing? Leave my child alone!" A woman screams rushing into the room, steeling the suffering child away from the mans strong arms. He simply laughs. That's when the woman notices the empty vial in the mans hands. "What did you give him?" She yells terrified for the safety of her baby. Shaking his head the mans maniacal laugh is all she gets before he walks out of the room, never to be seen again. Fearing the worst for her baby, she strips him. First finding a pulse then checking him over for any signs of strange things forming or changing. Nothing seemed to be happening at first making Hunith calm down a little. This is until she begun to notice something. A specific part of her child Merlin was changing.

"Oh my." Hunith blushes.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay that's it for now! I'll be starting on the first chapter soon. Just let me know what you all think and if there are any things that you think should be desperately changed. I currently have no beta so they are probably a few mistakes. ^^;

Next chapter you will get an insight as to just how much Merlin's life has changed and how Hunith &amp; Merlin manage to deal with it.

Please review!


	2. The Dragon's Call 1

**A/N**: Truly sorry for the late update! Life kind of exploded. DX This unfortunately means that my updates won't be coming as often as I had hoped, especially on this story since it takes longer to write. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I currently don't have a Beta... nor have I ever. Please let me know if you know of any Beta's available to help me out.

This story will be told in Merlin's P.O.V.

* * *

Growing up in a small outlying village, called Ealdor, a part of Essetir belonging to King Lot, with my mother Hunith, gave us a simple life. I didn't understand at first why a lot of things happened the way they did in my life at first, but as I grew older I begun to notice the differences between the rest of the village and I. Unexplainable events seemed to occur frequently around me. Items moved towards or away from me when I thought about it, sometimes even freezing in mid air. Things suddenly caught fire or changed colours. As you can imagine, this caused a lot of strife for my mother and although she always assured me that she wouldn't have me any other way, I couldn't help but notice how much trouble I was causing her when she had to try to explain the unexplainable to the rest of the village if I happened to use magic around or on them.

If that wasn't enough there were curtain things my mother asked me to do that the other children in the village didn't. I was always to bathe alone and to make sure that no other male or any female were to see me naked. When ever the rest of the boys and I used to play games they screamed in pain whenever something hit their private parts. I never could understand that because I never felt any pain when hit there. They boys always said I had balls of steal so I figured it meant I was though. Another difference from the other boys and I didn't arise until much later in life. It first happened when one of the other boys was in the middle of a grand tale when all of a sudden he squeaked. I mean honest to god squeak, like a mouse. We all laughed at the time of course, until the adults explained that it would happen to all of us eventually. And it did. A few months later another boy went high pitched randomly and one after the other all the boys were doing it. This went on for a few years and I was terrified of when it would happen to me. I didn't want to sound like a mouse! Then it happened to Ralf. He was three years younger than me. I knew it was going to happen to me soon, but it never did. The men in the village were calling me a 'late bloomer', whatever that meant. I think those were some of the defining moments that led to the most startling revelations in my life.

I remember the exact moment where my entire perception of my life was turned on it's head. It was the first time I had ever seen anyone else naked. A few of the boys and I had planed out a grand scheme to sneak into Maree's bathing room as she cleaned, in hopes of getting a peak at a girls body. The adults would say it was all due to our growing curiosity about all the strange things happening to our own bodies at the time. 'Boys will be boys' after all. Maree was probably the cutest girl in our village. She had beautiful blond curls and the bluest blue eyes anyone in the village had ever seen. She had a slim figure with curves already developing that she didn't bother to hide much. All the boys fancied her and I had to say I was no exception. This I soon found out to be yet another confusing situation in my life. The four of us were hidden behind the wall standing on top of they haystacks, Maree's family was known to provide for the rest of the village, peering through the window. As she took off her shirt one of the other boys let out a groan causing us to quickly hide as she turned around. I punched him for almost blowing our cover. She was just taking off her last article of clothing when I saw something that made me gasp while two of the other boys whispered "Wow" and the last one, the boy who I punched before, whistled causing her to see us before we could hide. She screamed. What I saw confused me. Was Maree actually a boy just like us? That's what I was thinking anyway before one of the boys made a comment.

"So that's what a girl looks like?... Wow." At this comment the other boys laughed while my world came crashing down around me. 'what a girl looks like?' Does that mean... By now Maree's screams had alerted some of the men nearby who came rushing to her aid. Later that night I confronted my mother about it. It was then that she explained the event that occurred when I was a babe. I was so confused at first. After all these years thinking I was just like every other boy in the village, besides the magic of course, it turns out I'm actually a girl? I couldn't comprehend it. To be honest I think it actually took me just over a year for it to fully sink in. During this time I had to continue to hide the secret of my gender from the rest of the village. I continued to bathe alone and have my mother cut my hair short while I constantly begged her to let me grow it long like the rest of the girls, 'just to try it' always explained. It was too late though. After all these years there was no way I could reveal to the world my true self. My mother always told me that if somehow someone did, terrible things would happen to me and although I honestly wished to be myself, I had no intention of finding out just what those things may be.

My life continued on like this all throughout my 16 long years of life, filled with enough secrets to have my mother and I killed if revealed to the wrong person. All these secrets I had to keep from my village put me at odds with them all. As I grew older I begun to distance myself from most of the village, finding it all too hard to keep things from people who have known me my entire life. My mother could see the stress this was putting on me, so writing to her brother Gaius in Camelot, she begged him to take me in.

**~XXxxoxxXX~**

My shoulders were growing sore and my legs ached from the constant hike I had been on from Ealdor to the great city of Camelot. I was on, what I believed to be, the last day of my journey. The small dirt tracks that I followed most of the way had turned into large winding roads, where horses, carts and wagons passed by every so often, along with the random traveler walking on foot like myself. I think i even saw a knight or two pass by. Their long red flowing cloaks and shining armor taking most of my attention away from the path ahead of me. The thought of actually meeting one as brave as the knights in the many stories my mother used to tell me growing up, brightening my spirits and returning to me the joy my travels had robbed from me. As I traveled over another hill, my feet faltered at the view. There, standing in all it's glory, stood the Castle of Camelot. I couldn't believe I would be living there with my uncle. The closer I was to the town the closer the cottages grew to each other. Soon there was almost no distinction between some of the houses. Upon entering the gates of Camelot's inner walls the houses grew and so did the crowd. The people passing by or stopping at certain buildings marked as butchers and blacksmiths, clothing and pottery stores. Never before had I seen so many people and it only became worse the closer I came to the castle. I loved everything about it... well except the smell. But even that could not take away from the feeling of grandeur I was experiencing. Even so nothing could compare to the Castle. Just the sight of it from over the hill was enough to last me a lifetime.

I walked into a grand space, situated just outside the main castles walls, filled with miss matched stalls selling goods of all kinds, from herbs and spices to hand made toys and furniture. The sound of the crowd was almost deafening. And the guards! Oh how could anyone miss the guards? They were standing everywhere. Men of all shapes and sizes standing around, decked out in armor and holding spears. Not that I quite understood the point of using a spear other than to fish.

As I walked through to the castle, above the roar of the crowd a horn sounded. A large mass of people started forming in the center, all trying to look over the heads and shoulders of others to see into the middle. Weaving my way though the masses I begun to hear the sound of drums. The chatter of the crowd worsened and a young man, no older than 20, wearing clothes not even the poorest in our village would wear, was escorted by two guards and led into the middle where a platform stood.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all!" Boomed a deep voice from above, drawing the attention of the people. Atop one of the castles walls stood a man decked in finery I had never seen the likes of. Two guards stationed on ether side of him. I figured this must be the King. "This man, Tomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

They sat the man down and laid his head to the ground. The executioner, something I had only ever heard about in old tales told to scare the children, raised his axe high into the air and let it drop. A loud gasp from everyone in the area along with a whimper or two was all that could be heard. I felt sick. In the village, I had been witness to some horrible accidents, some even leading to death, but never before had I seen someone taking another mans life. Life is precious and something to fight for, and that was this mans life? Killing people for money? I couldn't understand it and I never wanted to. At the continuation of his speech, the crowd lifted their heads up once more to listen to what the man had to say about this.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." I couldn't believe it. A celebration in honor of killing countless people for the use of magic? I swear I even saw some of the crowd cheering at the news. What had I gotten myself into by coming here? As the people begin to disburse a woman wails loudly drawing their attention along with the Kings once more.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you. With your hatred and your ignorance... You took my son. I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you'll share my tears. An eye for a eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Her wheezy voice carrying over the sudden dead silence of the crowd.

"Seize her!" 'King' Uther ordered his guards. His anger seething. The woman grabs something from around her neck and begins to chant in an unknown language before abruptly vanishing in the form of light and wind, leaving nothing behind. Screams can he heard from within the mass of spectators as panic arises. To distract myself from the scene I had just witnessed. I rushed back to trying to find Gaius.

**~XXxxoxxXX~**

I stood at a door scared and nervous. The sign next to it reading 'Court Physician'. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door before any more of my courage could leave me. Upon receiving no answer I tried again, growing confused. But when yet again I received no answer I decided to be brave and try the door handle. Finding it unlocked, I cautiously opened it and walked in.

"Hello?" I called when I could see no one in sight. There was no answer and I was beginning to think he was out at the moment. Looking around the room I begun to realize how strangely it was decorated. In the corner on one of the desks a strange concoction bubbled away, a random mask resembling a rabbit on another, books and vials filled with strange and unidentifiable liquids all over. "Hello?" I decided to try once more, a bit louder than before. Finally hearing the noise of movement I looked up. A figure stood atop a small platform high up sorting through yet more books. "Gaius?" I yell before clearing my throat to gain his attention. As he turns around the railings break and he begins to fall. I react without thinking. By the time I realize what i have done I panic. I've slowed his decent marginally, but i can't just leave him there. The impact will still have the same effect. Quickly I look around the room in desperation, trying to find something, anything to help. I spot a bed close by and smile. That can break his fall! As i think it, it happens. The bed moves under the man and, with the adrenalin rush over, the spell breaks causing the man to plummet onto the bed, breaking it. I cringe knowing that, even though nothing was broken, it would still hurt a lot.

"Arggh! What the...? What did you just do?" He accuses me while still regaining from his landing.

"Um..." Quickly think of something! He can't find out.

"Tell me." The man demands as he gets off the bed and moves towards me.

"Well, er... I have no idea what happened." Maybe if I deny it he'll just let it go? Perfect!

He looks back to the place he fell from then to the door. "If anyone had seen that..."

"No, that was nothing to do with me." I was screwed.

"I know what it was. I want to know where you learnt how to do it!" By now he was directly in front of me, preparing me for the gallows. Great. My first day in Camelot and I already have someone after me just for trying to save him.

"Nowhere." I was getting desperate now. He couldn't know. He just couldn't. No one was supposed to know. I couldn't do that to my mother.

"How is it you know magic?" Shit. He said the M word! I'm doomed.

"I don't." Oh please just stop asking! I beg in my mind.

"Where did you study?" The man was beginning to regain his breath which meant there wasn't much time left for me. Maybe if i said nothing it would all go away? "Answer me!" He yelled. Then again maybe not and at that I snapped.

"I don't now. I've never studied magic or been taught." I confessed, just trying to get him to stop.

"Are you lying to me boy?" The look he gives me reminds me of my mothers when she asks me if I've done something wrong that I'm lying about and I can't fight it.

I concede. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." I hope that is all he wants because I don't know if I can take much more of the panic I was experiencing.

"I was born like this." I finally admit felling defeated.

"That's impossible." What is it with adults always not believing the truth, even when it slaps them in the face? He looked away, but then as if remembering something turned right back. "Who are you?"

His question startles me, giving me a form of mental whiplash. "Oh, um... I have this letter. It's..." Searching though all the pockets of my travel sack for the letter my hand brushes past snacks and money, even a small, shimmering rock I found laying around during my journey, but not the letter. Grabbing my backpack off my back, I remembered stuffing it in there after i kept on accidentally pulling it out with my money or snacks. "There." I exclaimed as I pulled out the letter. I handed it to him, but he just looked confused.

"I... I don't have my glasses." He admits as he briefly looks around the room.

"I'm Merlin." I hope that is enough information to let me pass. By the look in his eyes I could tell that he finally recognized me.

"Hunith's son?" He clarified taking a closer look at me as if to find some aspects of my mother in me. Noticing that Gaius called me Hunith's 'son' did bring up a problem though. Hadn't my mother told him?

"Yes." I exhaled in relief, glad that this was all over or at least, I hoped it was. I would just leave the gender issue for another day. No need to bring up any more unnecessary complications after not even being here an hour.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday." His comment makes me falter as I realize this man probably isn't the best at taking in his surroundings and the world around him.

"It is Wednesday." My deadpan comment causes him to halt for a second before gaining his baring once more.

"Ah. Right, then. You'd better put your bag in there." Gaius pointed to one of the doors at the end of the room, so I follow my orders praying that he won't mention to anyone what had just transpired between us.

Just in case. "Look, you won't say anything about, um..." I randomly gesture to the remnants of the accident in hopes that he would understand.

"No." He shakes his head and I feel as though I can breath clearly once more. The tightness in my throat loosening. "Though Merlin, I should say thank you." The smile on his face lets me know that I can trust him, if only for now. I smile back and walk into the room, setting down my bag and collapsing onto the bed. Upon realizing that I still held the letter in my hand, I ran back out there and handed it to him.

"Thank you. It's getting late and you must be tired from your travels. You should probably go to sleep now. Well talk in the morning." Gaius picks up his glasses from one of the many benches in the room holding clutter and sits down to read. I just walk back into the room, closing the door behind me. Looking out of the window to peer out at the lit up night sky, with the full moon hanging over the town, still buzzing with activity, I think over my day. If today was any indicator of how my life at Camelot is going to be, I have a feeling I'm going to have my work cut out for me. How in the world am I going to be able to hide my magic from everybody in Camelot? Well at least I no longer have to hide my gender. Now how on earth am I going to break that news to Gaius?

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the time it has taken me to write and update this. Unfortunately I can't say that I won't be like this for a while. Please bare with me and thank you to all who have read and subscribed this story already!

To answer some questions:

1\. Merlin hadn't seen another person naked so she thought that was what all boys looked like. Obviously as she was growing up she noticed some things not matching up, but it just wasn't a possible thought that she wasn't male. After all it is what everyone around her knew her as.

2\. She won't be hiding her 'womanhood' in Camelot. She's just lived as a guy for so long that she doesn't see the point in correcting others when they mistake her as a boy.

Thank you UnfortunatlyShattered and Vivi for your questions. I will try to do my best to clarify any confusions I may have made.

Next chapter Merlin meets Arther. :)

(No this story won't be sticking to the original. It will slowly move away and turn into it's own little story.)


	3. The Dragon's Call 2

_My dear Gaius,_

_I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. I hope you find it in you to forgive me, for I have lied to you. Merlin is not the boy you met when I gave birth to him. For an unseen man broke in and forced him to drink something one night. It was this moment that changed Merlin forever. For you see, Merlin is no longer a boy, but a beautiful and strong girl who I have raised with all the love in my heart. I fear I may have made a grave mistake by not telling you the truth sooner, but it was too late to raise her as a girl for the town would accuse me of witch craft. _

_It is every mother's fate to think her child is special. And yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I hope and trust that you will have it in your heart to be that person. My child has grown up as a man, but I hope that with your guidance she will be able to finally be the woman she is in Camelot._

_I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her child, keep her safe. And may God save you both._

_Hunith_

Gaius sat in his seat stunned. He had never heard of a potion strong enough to change someone's gender for that long of a time period. Only in one instance had this happened and that had required the magic of the Fae and constant casting of the spell. No potion in existence could do this and the power that must be behind it was unfathomable. Whatever did this to Merlin must have more magic than even the great Fae king himself. Only the gods had this power.

"Oh my." The things he did for family.

**~XXxxoxxXX~**

"_Merlin_" A whispered voice called in the haze of my dream shaking me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to the sun's blinding greeting. As I looked around I felt a moment of panic, not recognizing my surroundings, until my eyes landed on my tattered, old traveling sack. Sitting up I resigned myself to the tasks I had ahead of me. Somehow I had to break the news to Gaius about my gender. Preferably before some embarrassing situation arises. Not to mention the task of finding a job in Camelot. I didn't really have many skills except farming that would help me get a job without being rested and suffering the fate of that poor man from yesterday. All I had was Gaius' backing and I truly hoped that was going to be enough here. Kings physician or not, nobody could cover up just how much of a klutz I really am. Not even Magic could help me there unfortunately.

I managed to get dressed in my same old clothes as usual. Tattered, baggy old brown pants, way-too-big blue shirt and of course my favorite red neckerchief my mother made that I would never be seen without. I pulled on my crazy-warm brown coat as I descended the stairs leading into the main room. Honestly, now that I could finally live as my true self, there were going to be a few changes. Clothes for example. Another thing to ad to the list of things ahead of me.

"I got you some water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius stood there, poring some kind of grey slop into a bowl making me cringe. We may not have had much in Ealdor, but even so, my mother was able to turn even the worst of ingredients into a meal fit for a king.

"Sorry." I was used to being dirty. In the village we didn't always wash ourselves every day since the next day we would simply be going out to the fields to get dirty once more and clean water was a kind of luxury. But I guess living in a castle will be different and I'll have to get used to it. Not that being clean bothered me really. Actually, the thought of not always smelling of dung and sweat did have it's merits. Maybe that part of living in a castle wasn't so bad.

"Help yourself to breakfast." He placed the bowl on the table with a spoon in it. Oh how I so hoped it would taste better than it looked. I took a seat at the table, grimacing at the clumpy slop that sat before me, moving it around with the spoon in my hand. Even though I had a bad feeling about it, I was prepared to take my chances. 'Bottoms up' I thought as I lifted the spoon, a heaping clump of something resting atop it. I presumed it was meat. But before I could take a bite of the questionable looking concoction, movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Without thinking, I reacted. Pausing, what I then realized was, a bucket of water's decent. I panicked. Looking back and forth between the frozen bucket and a shocked Gaius, I let go of the spell, causing it all to fall to the floor, soaking it.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius questioned as he too looked back and forth between the evidence and my terrified face. I tried to come up with a possible way a normal person could have done it. But I wasn't normal.

"I don't know any spells." I denied it, terrified that this was coming up again. I had so hoped that, being my Uncle, Gaius would let it go. Obviously not.

"So what did you do? There must be something." He demanded confused.

"It just happens." There was nothing else I could say. The conversation upsetting me, I walked over and grabbed the mop in on of the corners of the room to start cleaning up the spill.

"Well, we'd better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here - Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Olwen. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." He held out two items, pointing out what one is which and placing them on the table.

"OK." I say, feeling slightly down, yet grateful Gaius was letting the matter go for the moment. Gaius was confusing me with everything he said. Making me think he's going to turn me in, then promising not to, only to come right back and make me use my magic again to start the argument all over again.

"And here." At the sight of the bread he held out in front of me, my spirits lightened. I grabbed the two items from the table along with a piece of bread off of the plate. "Off you go." I smile at him as he takes the mop from my hands and continues with the job I started. At the door he stops me once more. "And, Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Gaius' serious look warming my heart and the reminder sobering me up as I headed out with a nod of thanks to him for everything.

**~XXxxoxxXX~**

I was walking back to Gaius' chambers from helping him out with the deliveries when a loud voice caught my attention.

"Where's the target?" A huge crowd surrounding a hand-full of knights.

"There, sir?" This boy looked a bit dull, but the blond boy doing the talking, was another matter entirely.

"That's into the sun." For some reason I always had a thing for blonds. Don't ask me why, it just happened.

"It's not that bright."

"A bit like you, then." That made me laugh. Not only was he cute, but he had a sense of humor too?

"Put the target down the other end, shall I, sir?"

Wow his smile. What? A girl can have a crush can't she? And a knight to boot, if that armor and red cloth had anything to say about it. The men behind him laughing along, encouraging him.

"Teach him a lesson." One of them said as the boy picks up the heavy looking wooden target and starts to move it out of the sun. I raised my eye at the man's comment, but otherwise didn't think much of it.

"This will teach him." Without warning he throws a dagger at the boy, scaring him and making him stop. It's kind of funny, I do admit, and the guy does have wonderful aim. Hitting the center with a moving target, even if it is a slow one.

"Hey, hang on." The men laugh. I wonder what the cute guy will do? Merlin knew that friends chanting you on could lead to trouble, having been made to do many things he wouldn't normally, but he hoped this man was stronger than that.

"Don't stop." At his comment I hesitated not liking the feeling of what was going to happen next.

"Here?" he stops.

"I told you to keep moving." He demands, throwing another dagger and hitting it dead center. "Come on! Run." Another. He's sounding like a prat making me begin to reconsider my thoughts on him. "We want some moving target practice." Another, slightly off center, while the boy moves back and forth, starting to become scared while the men behind the leading man just laugh. I'm really not liking it now. This blond boy is starting to look like an ass to me. Another and the boy drops the target. It rolls over to my feet and I stop it, feeling annoyed at the man. The poor boy looked up at me upon seeing my boot on the target.

"Hey. Com on, that's enough." I say gently so as to not anger them.

"What?" As though he couldn't fathom someone actually standing up to him to stop it. Merlin really hoped this wasn't the case.

"You've had your fun, my friend." A friendly approach I figured would be best.

"Do I know you?" He walks up to me acting cocky.

"I'm Merlin." I hold my hand out in greeting.

"So I don't know you." Obviously. For a Knight, he sure is slow.

"No." I say simply still holding out my had for him to take.

"Yet you called me 'friend'." Yep definitely a prat.

"That was my mistake." With that I withdrew my hand, knowing that he was not the kind of man I wished to know.

"Yes I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I laugh and with that I walk away.

"Nor I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" I raise an eyebrow at that. It was an interesting question coming from the pretty boy's lips.

"No." I laugh wondering where this is going. Surly he isn't going to do a demonstration for me is he?

"Would you like me to help you?" Oh so it's a threat? Strangest one I've yet to hear.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I may not look like much, but I have won my fair share of fights... even if magic has helped me along the way.

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" He laughed and looked back to his buddies as though this entire scene was below him.

"You have no idea." Picturing one particular incident in my head where my opponent managed to end up face down, trousers decked with his clothes and some of his skin died pink and the chickens from the coop he landed in running rampant around town, feathers flying everywhere.

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on!" Arms open, daring me to. I was no cowered. "Come on." He taunted talking to me as though I'm a baby. I didn't think and just swung at him lost to my rage. Instantly my arm was behind me in a painful grip. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that." He whispered into my ear and although my arm was in pain, I couldn't help the small shiver that ran down my spine at his close proximity.

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Just like some of the other boys in the village who claimed themselves Kings of the village, this guy probably thought him some kind of hot shot amongst the Knights.

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." Well shit. No wonder he was cute with no respect for those below him. The prince just has to be a cute little prat. He kicked the back of my knee, making me collapse. The guards running over to hold me down and placing handcuffs around my slim writs. One of them game me a pitying look, as though he thought me starved or abused. Oh how I so hoped rumor didn't get around about the King's Physician's ward being abused. That would be the metaphorical cherry on top.

Just the perfect thing to add to my list of terrible days in Camelot. Day one - Have my magic discovered, Day two - Get thrown in jail for trying to hit the royal ass.

**~XXxxoxxXX~**

I spent the night in jail, sleeping on old hay and a worn blanket. "_Merlin_" Awoken by the same voice again. The strange tingling sensation I felt as I awoke yesterday morning, invading my seances again today. "_Merlin_" I hear it again coming from beneath me, louder than the other morning. This can't be a dream. I back up, scared of the ground I slept on, until the voice game again. Each time the tingling sensation covering my body as it speaks. Curious, I walk back over to the dump I slept on and press my ear to the floor in order to hear it better.

"Merlin." A familiar voice from behind me is joint by the creaking of the cell door opening startling me. Looking up, I'm glad to see Gaius. A friendly face, a very welcome sight in deed. "You... You never cease to amaze me." He paces the cell in is anger and I feel suddenly small. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down. What do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry." I honestly am. Gaius is the only family I have here and I don't want to disappoint him after all the danger I had already placed him in just by being here.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." He whispers calming down from his rant.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" I'm almost about to hug him until he interrupts me with an angry look that said he was not in the mood for hugs or any kind of pleasantries. "I won't forget this." I say to show him I mean it.

"Well, there is a small price to pay." He walks out, an evil glint in his eye.

**~XXxxoxxXX~**

"Oh, God!" Tomato's, cabbage, onions, carrots and any other rotten thing the townsfolk could get their hands on, they threw at me. Gaius laughs as he passes by, showing his amusement at my current situation. "Thanks!" I call out sarcastically. He just laughs more and walks off as more villagers throw projectile rot at my face. There is a small reprieve as the villagers go to collect more rotten things to throw at me and I breath a sigh of relief, spitign out some rotten tomato that managed to get into my mouth at some point. It is then that I notice a woman next to me in red. She's rather cute I realize as I look at her. She reminds me of one of the girls in my old village that I protected like a sister. The woman has soft brown curly hair and fair brown skin, almost looking like she could be a noble woman.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Ah, so that made sense. Can't have a Lady's maid walking around looking poor or dirty. Honestly having no idea why she is telling me this, I decide to just go along with it.

"Right. I'm Merlin." I attempted to reach out my shackled hand to awkwardly shake her small hand that I realize is actually a tiny bit larger than my own puny ones. "Although most people just call me 'idiot'." I joke to lighten the mood.

"No, no. I saw what you did. You're so brave." She strongly refused. I couldn't agree with her though.

"It was stupid." I admitted, thinking back on how I had caused Gaius trouble. If only I could have taken it back so he wouldn't be in the situation he is in now.

"I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Oh so now she doubts me I think as I raise an goo covered eyebrow.

"Oh, I could beat him." I'm sure of it. He's too stuck up for his own good.

"You think?" Gwen asked looking down at my small frame, probably wondering what on earth a girl could do against a knight. "Because you don't look like one of these big muscly kind of fellows." ... or maybe she just thought I was a tiny, scrawny guy. I really needed to get a change of clothes and grow my hair out now that I can. I honestly don't feel like being paraded around as a male anymore.

"Thanks." Is all I can really say, still distracted by my thoughts.

"No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look." I think she thinks she's offended me... "It's just Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save-the-world kind of men and, well..." She trailed off. It was true, I had to agree that the cute prince was one of those kind of men with the personality of a royal prat. So much like the other boys in my old town that I used to fight. If only they knew it was a girl they lost to. I still remembered all the shit one of them took after being punched by a girl. It would be an even harsher blow to their so called pride if they ever found out I was a girl.

"What?" I asked wondering what she was getting at.

"You don't look like that." It made me want to laugh. If only they knew the things I could do with my magic to turn a fight to my advantage, but they couldn't. So I simply looked on the bright side. Signaling for her to come closer, I whispered into her ear.

"I'm in disguise." It made her laugh which in turn made me happy.

"It's great you stood up to him." She confides.

"You think so?" It didn't sound like it from the way she was going on about it before, but if she says so then I'll believe her for now.

"Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero." I'm kind of shocked at her words, but humbled at the same time.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm." We shared a smile before something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. The villagers had managed to find some more old stock and were ready for round two.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." She ducked off quickly, waving goodbye and I managed to close my mouth just in time for an old piece of something rotten landed on it. Yuck.

* * *

A/N: Why do the episodes have to have so much in them? I think after this episode I may glance over quite a few scenes, only describing the ones that change. Also I may end it as soon as Arther and Merlin get together... no idea when that will happen though. He is rather dense. 1 or 2 more chapters to go for this first episode since I don't like to go over 3k words a chapter most of the time... ARG! Wish me luck in writing them. Reviews saying that you like the story and that you want the next chapter do actually get me to write and post them faster so get to reviewing! :P


	4. The Dragon's Call 3

It's mid morning and as I walk up the market street on my way home my mind wonders, back to Lady Helen's room and the strange objects within it that I noticed as I delivered her preparation for the performance tomorrow night. A strange straw doll and an old book that I swear was magic. Was Lady Helen a magic user like myself? I'm completely lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice who I'm walking by until a voice pulls me from my mind and back into the world around me.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Great, it's _him_ again. Just ignore him. He's not worth the trouble. "Oh, don't fun away!" Run?

"From you?"

"Ah, thank god. Thought you were deaf as well as dumb." His presence drew the attention of the crowd in and they started laughing.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you're a royal one." I turned around to confront him, earning a few snickers from the braver onlookers. It is then that I noticed the guards on ether side of him. Is he really that week that he can't fight his own battles. "Oh. What are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" He laughs as though thinking I stood no chance and it's true. I wouldn't stand a chance if it wasn't for my magic and quick reflexes.

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less." I say as an inside joke that only I would understand. Pointless, yes I know. But he was being a prat.

"You sure?" He didn't believe me. Well I'll just show him. Can't have an ass like that ruling the kingdom without being thought a lesson, I thought. Gaius' warnings completely forgotten to me in my annoyance. I tare off my coat in a challenge and threw it at his feat since I didn't have a glove. He just laughs some more, taking a mace from one of his guards and throwing it at me. Not expecting it at first, I drop it, having never handled such a weapon. "Here you go, big man." Man? So he's so thick he hasn't figured it out yet? Picking up the mace, I watch as he expertly swings his around. "Come on, then." I attempt to swing mine, but as he raises his swinging mace over his head I begin to realise the horrible situation I have managed to place myself in yet again. "I warn you. I've been trained to kill since birth." Oh and you couldn't have told me that before hand? Well I'm doomed anyway. May as well have fun with it.

"Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

"You can't address me like that." I quirk my eyebrow and go along with it, dipping into a low bow.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat... my lord?" I laugh, but then he swings. My eyes widen and I manage to duck out of the way just in the nick of time. Shit, he's serious. He advances on me, swinging left right and center and I just manage to move out of the way every time, loosing my mace somewhere along the way. I'm corned and I panic, looking around for anything to help me when I see it. Situated perfectly hind the prince are two meet hooks. Without thinking, I use my magic to move them in the way of the prat's mace. It get's stuck, giving me enough time to escape. Ha! Maybe if I use it discreetly I can gain the upper hand? I do this a few more times and suddenly he's dropped the mace and fallen backwards. I can't help the fleeting thought as it enters my mind that he looks kind of cute when he's defeated. I smirk and look around at the stunned audience, until I notice Gaius standing there with disapproval. It's then that all of his warnings come back to hit me full force in the back of the knee, making it give way... wait a minute, that was an actual blow. I turn around just in time to see a broom whack me in the stomach then the head, knocking me down. Pretty soon his guards are picking me up and I just know I'm heading to prison again.

"Wait. Let him go." Wait, what? "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." I grudgingly agreed to the idiot part in that moment. "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." Oh, it wouldn't have to do with me not being a guy now would it? He leads his men away and I'm left there with a fuming Gaius. I'm in for it now, I think as he drags me back to our quarters.

Later that night, when Gaius come into my room to clean my wounds, he tells me about Hunith's letter. Well at least that issue is out of the way. Unfortunately there was yet another thing to put on the list I was quickly forming in my mind. Day three - Get into yet another fight with the royal prat Arther. So much for third time's the charm.

**XXxxoxxXX**

I awoke again that night to the strange voice in my head, calling out to me and sending shivers down my spine. Not being able to sleep through the voice, I get dressed and sneak out of my room. As I manage to distract the guards, I quickly walk past them and light a spare torch along the way. It's a mess down here, cobwebs everywhere and dusty old equipment lined the floor. But that annoying voice kept on calling me, so I followed its pull, hoping to figure out what was talking to me in my mind and shut it up. I follow the path down lower and lower, until it opens suddenly to a large, dark cavern. A loud laugh resonates through the vast space and I look around in search for it's source, but I can't see a thing with the torches faint light.

"Where are you?" I question when suddenly a loud sound, as though something were tearing through wind, reaches my ears. I back up quickly as I spot a large winged creature fly towards me and then perch itself on a large rock in front of me.

"I'm here." Was this the creature Gaius told me was locked up below the castle. A dragon I believe. I stared at it in fascination for a while as it stared back at me. Wonder in it's large eyes. "How small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I can't have a destiny when I was already struggling to simply handle being aloud to be a girl for the first time in my life. Besides, peasant girls like myself didn't have destiny's. Kings and Knights had them. Not her.

"You gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason." Finally. So I wasn't a freak accident? I was given my magic?

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion" Arthur. What does he have to do with my powers? He's just a royal prat who needs to pull that stick out of his ass. "But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." Yeah, you would when you're being an ass all the time.

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything! Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong. I'm a girl! What can a girl like myself even do?"

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is and what isn't. But there is the issue of your gender.

"What do you mean? If anyone wants to kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." It laughs.

"You were never meant to be a girl, Merlin. Things are not how they were meant to be. Now more than ever the balance is in danger of collapsing. But non of us can choose our destiny. It may have been Morlot's plan to destroy the future of Albion, but not even such a petty thing as gender can let you escape it."

"No. No way, no. No. There must be another Arthur 'cause this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." With that the dragon flew away."Wait! Wait, I need to know more! Why would my gender affect anything?!" But it just flew off leaving me to wonder what it meant about my destiny. There was no way that I was ever going to help the prat of a boy Arthur. Ever.

**XXxxoxxXX**

After being rudely woken by Gaius and sent to deliver a tonic to Lady Morgana, I'm not in the best of moods. Not after the cryptic late night talk I had with that bloody lizard. I think I am finally getting used to this maze of a castle as it only took getting directions three times to find the Lady Morgana's bed chambers. As I walk into the room through the open door I see her. Tall and elegant, in silky blue robes, with long wavy black hair, stands Morgana and all I can think is 'she's beautiful'. I'm stunned for a few seconds, unable to utter a single word until she starts talking, breaking me out of my stupor.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur." You and me both. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." I laugh, shocking her. She turns around and stares at me, quickly covering her chest with her hands. My eyes widen upon realizing what she probably thought.

"Oh no, I'm not. I mean. Hi I'm Merlin." I foolishly hold my hand out in a sign of piece, but she just continues to stare, backing up slightly towards her dresser. Oops I missed the entire point. "I'm a girl!" I quickly say as I notice her reaching for an object I don't recognize. She stops for a second and looks questioningly at myself as if not believing my word. "I'm Gaius' niece."

"Gaius doesn't have a niece." She defends. Really Gaius? Did you have to go around telling people about me?

"Uh, it's complicated." I scratch the back of my head, at a loss of what to do now.

"Prove it." I just stared at her blankly for a few seconds before blushing.

"Um, how?" My voice stammering in nervousness. She seemed to stop and think for a moment.

"I would normally say go fetch Gaius, but if you're lying you may use the time to escape." She had a point there. Not seeing any other way out, I slowly unbutton my shirt to reveal the small amount of cleavage I had. Blushing profusely I hoped that this was enough proof for Morgana to believe me. It appears to be enough as she removes her hands from her chest and looks at me, a question in her eyes. "What are you doing here to begin with?" Glad that the topic was now away from my gender, I did up my buttons before picking the vial out of my jacket pocket and handing it to her.

"Gaius asked me to give this to you. It's for your nightmares." Morgana thanks and dismisses me which I'm grateful for. As I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me, I bump into Gwen. She looks confused for a moment, until I explain that Gaius sent me. She accepts it and enters Morgana's chambers after saying goodbye to me. I breath a sigh of relief and let my shoulders sag. I hadn't even noticed how tense I was in there until that moment. I took a step away from the wall I was leaning on and walked away. I still need to collect those herbs for Gaius at the market.

**XXxxoxxXX**

Follows Gaius to the feast. See's Arthur joking with the knights. then follows his eyes to Morgana who looks drop dead gorgeous. see's Morgana and stops dead. Stunned at her beauty. "Remember, you are hear to work." Gaius still annoyed at me. See's Arthur walking over to Morgana and watches them converse. "She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen suddenly shows up at my side. "Yeah." You can say that again. "Some people are just born to be queen." Shocked. "No." Who would want to get with Arthur? He may be cute, but from what I remember Morgana saying, even she wouldn't want to get involved with him. "I hope so, one day." You mean one day when Arthur stops being a prat? I think secretly, not knowing how well that thought would be taken by the girl. "Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Ah good, so she isn't blind. "Gwen, I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save-the-world men." I say remembering her earlier description of him. "No, I like much more ordinary men like you." I laugh. "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." Or a man at that. "No, I didn't mean you! Obviously. Not _you._ But just... you know, I like much more ordinary men. Like you." "Thanks." Well that was awkward. I should probably tell her so she doesn't start developing a crush on me when she still thinks I'm a guy, but she walks away before I'm given the chance. I pick up a pitcher of ail and move around, offering refills to anyone I see drinking, trying to get closer to Gwen in order to talk to her, but the chance never arises

Later on a horn starts playing music to announce the arrival of the King. Everyone quickly moves to their places at the tables or by the walls depending on their position in the castle. King Uther walks in, making a grand entrance and we all bow our heads.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." A grand applause at his speech. He walks over to his seat and sits down, everyone else following suit. Music starts playing and Lady Helen begins to sing in a mystical language that I don't recognize. Her voice is pure pleasure, like nothing I have ever heard and it makes me feel so calm, as though I could fall asleep at any moment. It's then that I realise that is exactly what everyone else is doing. Even the guards are dropping to the floor as she continues her song. Something isn't right. I cover my ears hoping that it will stop me from falling asleep as well. It notice it instantly, my body is back to normal and I no longer feel like I'm about to pass out, but the calm feeling is gone, replaced with panic. What is going on? Even the king is asleep and all I can do is watch in terror as everyone is covered in a strange web like substance that is growing from nowhere for if I take my hand away from my ears I know I'll fall under the spell as well. She's looking directly at Arthur. As she pull out a knife my panic intensifies tells and I look around frantically for anything that can help. At the last second as she raises the knife I do the only thing I can think of and use my magic the break the chandelier above her head, causing it to crash down on top of her and stop the singing. I take my hands away from my ears and watch as the hall awakens, confused and disorientated. I hear a scream and notice the women is still alive and aiming the digger at Arthur again. She throws it. Shit shit shit shit. What do i do? i may have said i would help someone kill him but i wasn't serious. not even a prat like him deserved to be killed. Rushes towards him and slows down time a little. Grabs Arthur and pulls him towards me. We colaps onto the floor together. The knife embedded in the chair where Arthur just stood. Everyone looks on and I stand up with no help from Arthur who is staring at me in wonder along with everyone in the hall. I hope that's all of it. The king walks up to me.

"You saved my boy's life." I blinked twice just now realizing the importance of that action alone. "A debt must be repaid." A debt? I'm just surprised he's paying me any attention.

"Oh, well..."

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"Honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Surprisingly enough your son's expression right now is more than enough.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Special? As in a piece of furniture or a medal? I wouldn't mind a better bed.

"Well..."

"You shall be awarded a position in the royal household." My eyes widened. That was perfect. It meant I didn't have to bother Gaius anymore about getting a job. I wonder what it'll be? "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." I stood there stunned as everyone clapped.

"Father." Arthur exclaimed as if I hadn't just saved his life. But that wasn't the thought that was running in my mind. No. It was too preoccupied with one word playing over and over again.

"Manservant?" I repeated while Arthur just looked at me then looked away in disgust. I didn't care at that moment. He could say anything he liked about me right now and I wouldn't care. I was too deep in thought, dreading the implications of that one word. The King thought me a man and just gave me a male's job. What would happen now if he were to find out I'm a woman serving the prince? Glancing up, I see Gaius sharing the same worried look as me. What would we do now? Was it even legal for the prince to have a female servant in his chambers?

**XXxxoxxXX**

That night, as Gaius and I talked about my magic, I asked him what we were going to do about my job. Well I say asked, but I more screamed at him in panic. Gaius, the wise old sage of a man calmed me down, telling me of how he is going to inform the King of my situation and would make him understand. Although it was not recommended for a prince to have a female personal servant, by law it isn't illegal. I agreed since I didn't have much of a choice and went to bed to prepare for a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. First episode over! How will Uther react to Merlin being a female or, better yet, how will Arthur respond?


End file.
